The heart of an android
by Android18 is the Best
Summary: a Krillin and android 18 getting together story
1. The heart of an android learning about e...

The heart of an android  
  
"Today is the day that the androids are coming for a visit" said Krillin.  
"You arn't scared of them huh Krillin?" said Master Roshi.  
"No of course not...are you?".  
"O no no no, why me?"  
"Well I don't know".  
*Ding-dong*  
Krillin opened the door.  
"Hey Krillin" said Eighteen.  
"Hey Eighteen and Seventeen".  
"Did you invite us?" said Seventeen.  
"Yes, please come in".  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
"Eighteen I'm gonna go home I'm bored".  
"Alright go if you want; but I'm staying here for a while".  
"What! Don't you wanna go home right now?"  
"No I like this place".  
"How come?"  
"Cause it's by the sea and you can train here better than in the woods".  
"Alright then.You can stay here for a while, but if you want to go home your always welcome there".  
"Okay".  
"Bye Eighteen have fun with your boyfriend".  
"Seventeen he's not my boyfriend! Ugh he didn't hear me at all".  
"What boyfriend?".  
"Krillin?"  
"Yes".  
"Will you go shopping with me?"  
"What! Shopping?".  
"Yes".  
"I don't know if I have enough money for it and the mall is closed by now".  
"O...well see you later".  
"Eighteen where are you going?"  
"I'm going home why?"  
"Well if your here I wanna ask you...".  
"What?".  
Don't look at me with those puppydog eyes thought Krillin.  
"If you want to come sleep here over for the night".  
What? Me sleep HERE over for the night?.  
"If you don't want to you don't have to. Just tell me".  
Sleep here over for the night I don't know if I could do this...well I think I should do this.  
"Alright I will".  
"You will? O that's great, thank you".  
"Your welcome".   
  
~Back in the house~  
  
"Eighteen here is your room".  
"Ugh".  
"Ye I know it's nice...for a girl".  
"Huh?".  
"Do you want some oil?"  
"Oil for what?"  
"For you to drink of course".  
"Ugh yak, I don't like oil".  
"You don't?"  
"No".  
"But...I bought some oil for you".  
"Oil? That's redicules".  
"But your a android right?"  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm drinking oil".  
"Then you eat food what human's eat?"  
"Ye that's right".  
"O then...the oil can be for my car".  
"Hum".  
"Ogh?"  
  
~Down stairs~  
  
Krillin and Master Roshi are looking at Eighteen.  
"Why are you looking at me is there something on my face?".  
"No we want you to cook for us".  
"Cook for you?"  
"Yes".  
"But I don't know how".  
"Well we can call someone who can cook and is realy nice for girls like you".  
"And that's?"  
"You'll see".  
  
~At the Son's residence~  
  
*Tring-tring*  
"Hello".  
"Hello this is Krillin".  
"O hey Krillin, I'm sorry but Goku's not here right now. He's sparring with Vegeta".  
"O but...".  
"...You can call later when Goku is finished with sparring".  
"O but...''.  
"...Yes I know I'm a good wife for him".  
"Yes I know but...".  
"...And I'm sorry for you that you don't have a wife".  
"O thank you but...".  
"...O I'm so happy with my family".  
"Yes me to but...".  
"...O I'm so old but still beautiful".  
"Yes but...".  
"...O I'm so hap...".   
"JUST STOP TALKING AND START LISTENING!!!!!" yelled Krillin.  
"Alright I'll listen to you just stop screaming in my ears".  
"Okay now, as I was saying...".  
"...O I'm so hap...".  
"Stop saying that your so happy!"  
"Alright I'll never do it again I promise".  
"Ye right".  
"What did you say?".  
"Nothing just...".  
"...I heared you buddy and I'm not happy anymore!".  
"That's okay and...".  
*Tuuuuuuut*   
  
~At the island of Master Roshi~  
  
"Chichi? Hello, hello?".  
Krillin hung up the phone.  
"Gees".  
"What's the matter Krillin?".  
"She hung up".  
*Ding-dong*  
"I'll open the door".  
"Is Krillin here?"  
"Yes".  
"And who are you? Are you one of those girls who like bold people?"  
"No of course not".  
"Then who are you and what are you doing here?"  
"I'm android Eighteen".  
"Android Eighteen? But then you must be the android where Krillin had a crush on!"  
"A crush?"  
"Ye Krillin talked about you allot".  
"Oh?"  
"Who is it Eighteen?"  
"I don't know yet".  
Krillin walked to the door.  
"Aaaa!!!! Chichi!"   
"Ye that's right it's me. And don't think you can ascape from me buddy..."  
"Um".  
"...And why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend".  
"What! SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!! And she can't cook that's why I called you to learn her how to cook!"  
"Oh but why didn't you say so?"  
"Cause you were talking allot and I can't say anything to you".  
"You screamed to me and you said you didn't say anything to me? Well that's not true buddy".  
"Don't call me buddy!"  
"Alright!"  
"Okay now will you learn Eighteen how to cook?"  
"Yes but of course".  
"Alright".  
Eighteen and Chichi walked to the kitchen.  
"Eighteen what do you want to cook?".  
"I don't know about food only that you can eat it".   
  
"Then I will choose...I think I'll cook rice".  
"Do you realy have to eat rice with sticks?"  
"Why yes, you have to in this country".  
"Oh".  
"Will you please give me a pan?"  
"Yes...here".  
"Alright will you now give me some rice".  
"But you have to cook it".  
"Yes I know. But this rice is in a bag and it is hard".  
"Alright I will look for it".  
Eighteen is looking for it and she found it.  
"Here you go".  
"Alright, thank you".  
"And what now?"  
"I'll open the bag and throw the rice in to the pan".  
"Oh".  
"And then I'll throw what cold water in the pan and I'll set the gas on and just turn it on four and I'll wait till the rice is finished with cooking".  
"Oh".  
"So shall we go to the livingroom?"  
"Ye that's fine with me".  
  
~In the livingroom~  
  
"So then she ran away and then..".  
"Krillin are you hungry?"  
"But of course Eighteen".  
"Alright the food is almost ready".  
"Oh that's good, cause I'm hungry".  
"Oh Krillin your so funny you look just like Goku that way".  
"Ha ha ha...oh that's so funny I think".  
"What did you say?"  
"Ah...oh nothing Chichi I don't lie".  
"Ye ye you don't lie you never lie".  
"No I never lie no".  
"Huh?"  
"What is it Eighteen?"  
"I smell smoke".  
"What?! Humhum.Ye I smell it to".  
"What?! Oh no the rice!"  
Chichi ran to the kitchen and turned of the gas.  
"Phey...that was close".  
"Yep. The house was almost on fire because of you".  
"What did you say!?"  
"Um nothing".  
"And you call yourself a master shame on you!".  
"Ye that's right!".  
"Huh...Goku".  
"Hey Chichi".  
Chichi ran to Goku and hugged him.  
"Aaa! Krillin there's an android in the house!"  
"Yes I know".  
"There's an android and the house is still standing!"  
"Goku..."  
"Yes".  
"...SHUT UP!!!"  
When Krillin explained everything to Goku it was time to go home.  
"Bye Goku! Bey Chichi!"  
"Bye Krillin!"  
"Bye buddy!"  
"HEY DON'T CALL ME BUDDY!!!!"  
"Alright I will! Bye!"   
  
~Back in the house~  
  
"Yum Eighteen the food was good".  
"Thank you".  
"O I'm stuft".  
"Krillin I'm going to sleep".  
"Alright goodnight Eighteen".  
"Goodnight".  
"I'm going to sleep to".  
"What you Master Roshi? You always sleep on 01.00am".  
"Yes I know but not tonight".  
"Huh?What do you mean?"  
"You'll see".  
"Huh?"  
  
~In Eighteen's room~  
  
Master Roshi is sneaking in Eighteen's room.  
Oh yes she is now pulling her clothes out I think.  
Master Roshi came closer and dropped something.  
"Huh what was that?"  
Did she see me?.  
Well well I think I see that Roshi guy. Well I'm gonna scare him when I'm in bed.  
"Oh I'm so tired and it's hot here I'm gonna take my clothes of".  
Yes she's doing it.  
Eighteen didn't take of her clothes but just walked to her bed and lay onder the blanket. Then Master Roshi walked carefully to Eighteen's bed and...she grabbed him by the collar.  
"What are you doing in my room? Hum".  
"Well um I-I-Iyayay".  
"Well have it your way".  
"Huh?"  
"Krillin!!!"  
"Huh I think I heared Eighteen yelling".  
Krillin ran to Eighteen's room.  
"Master Roshi what are you doing here?"  
"I was just cheking if she was asleep".  
"No you wear not! You wear just cheking if I had no clothes on!"  
"Master Roshi is that true?"  
"No".  
"Rrrr! How dare you what I said was true!"  
"Master Roshi get out of her room!"  
"I'll handle this Krillin".  
"Huh?"  
"Listen here Roshi I'll never forgive you for this..."  
"Oh".  
"...So I'm going to blast you to another island where you can rest in peace!"  
"Aaa!"  
"Now go to your room!"  
"Alright".  
Master Roshi ran quick to his room.  
"Wow he ran fast".  
"Yes I know".  
"Krillin why is he so weird?"  
"Cause he like's it when girls are naked".  
"And he is your grandpa?"  
"Huh oh no! Of course not!"  
"Oh I thought so, cause he just doesn't look like you".  
"Oh thank you, that you said that".  
"Your welcome".   
  
~The next day~  
  
"Mjam, I have sleepen good last night. Like always I guess. Huh? I smell something good".  
Krillin walked to the kitchen and there he saw Eighteen making breakfast.  
"Good morning Krillin. Did you sleep well last night?"  
"Yes".  
"Okay. If you want breakfast you have to earn it".  
"What?!"  
"Yes that's right mister you have to earn it".  
"Your acting like a wife of mine".  
"I do huh. Well in this case it must, cause if you want your breakfast you have to earn it".  
Then she pushed him outside.  
"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"  
"No I'm not".  
Eighteen attacked him and punched him in the back.  
"Ouch! That hurts!"  
"Well I think you've earned it now".  
"Well thanks allot".  
"No thanks".   
  
~Back in the house~  
  
"Here's your breakfast".  
"Thank you".  
"Your welcome".  
"What happened Krillin?"  
"Eighteen said to me that I had to earn my breakfast".  
"Ha ha ha that's good cause I don't have to earn it..."  
Huh? Did he say he didn't have to earn it. Well I'll let him have to earn it thought Eighteen.  
"...Cause I'm a old man and..."  
"...So you said that you don't have to earn your breakfast...well this time you have to just like Krillin".  
"What?!!?"  
"Well was that your answer?"  
"That was not enough Master Roshi".  
"What do I have to say Krillin?"  
"You have to say that you want to earn your breakfast".  
"Okay. Eighteen I want to earn my breakfast".  
"Alright. Go outside".  
"Uh".  
"Now!"  
"Alright".  
Master Roshi ran outside.  
"Alright I hope your good, cause if your not you get no breakfast".  
"You don't know my strenght".  
"O no?"  
"No".  
"Alright let see".  
Eighteen attacked Master Roshi and try to punch him but he was to fast.  
"Wow your really good".  
"Yes I know but that's not all".  
"Huh?"What did he mean about that?.  
"Wach closely".  
Master Roshi attacked and hit Eighteen.  
"Your strong..."  
"I know".  
"...But not strong enough".  
"Huh?".  
Eighteen attacked him head on and...Master Roshi lost.  
"So that was all?...How pethetic".  
"So can I get my breakfast now?"  
"No you didn't earn it..."  
"Huh? What?"  
"...You hit me and that's not fare, cause if you didn't hit me you've earned your breakfast".  
"What?!"  
"You heared her! You didn't earn your breakfast. Ha ha ha...! Huh?"  
"What's the matter Krillin?"  
"I feel something heading earth".  
"Oh yes now I'm feeling it to".  
"C'mon Eighteen we have to chek this out".  
"Ye right".  
"Hey where are you going!"  
"Where going to where the saiyens landed".  
"Bye Krillin! And be careful". 


	2. The heart of an android they're finally ...

The heart of an android Chapter 2   
  
When Krillin and Eighteen were flying they saw Goku heading they're way.  
"Hey Goku did you feel that energie".  
"Yes it's huge and evil".  
"Ye I know".  
"Hey wassup!".  
"Hey Gohan did you feel it?"  
"Yes I did feel it".  
"Woh wach out everyone android Eighteen is here and don't tell me she still destroying city's".  
"Oh look he notist".  
"What?!"  
"Oh spare me".  
"Goku don't get mad at me but I like her".  
"What?!"  
"Ahum".  
"What do you mean?"  
Krillin fell in the water and flew in the air again.  
"Don't you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"I think I'm in love".  
"Oh...with who?"  
Krillin fell in the water again and flew in the air again.  
"With Eighteen you big DOPE!!!"  
"Oh now I get it with android Eighteen".  
"Yes".  
"Alright I'll try to remember".  
"I hope you will".  
"With android Eighteen, with android Eighteen, with android Eighteen".  
"So what is he doing?"  
"He's counting".  
"Oh".  
Everyone is on the place where they had planned. And then there came someone.  
"Hey you guys!"  
"Look there's Bulma!"  
"Huh?" Who is she?.  
"What is she doing here?"  
"Hey Bulma! Where's Vegeta!"  
Bulma landed.  
"I don't know; but he'll come, you'll see".  
"And how is Trunks?"  
"Oh he's fine".  
"Can he walk already?"  
"Aha. Look. C'mon Trunks try to walk honey, c'mon do it".  
"Wno!"  
"Oh c'mon Trunks".  
"Wno!"  
"Wow Bulma he can talk already".  
"Yes I know and I know that if he's older then he can be the president of Capsule Corp cause he's smart and I know that".  
"Oh. I think I'm feeling weird today".  
"Aha".  
"What is wrong with you guys? Huh look in the sky".  
"It's a bird".  
"It's a airplane".  
"No it's..."  
"Vegeta" said everyone.  
"Wow that was nice of you. Can you do it an other time to?"  
"Well I guess not".  
"Well that's not nice".  
"Hey Vegeta! Can you help me Trunks to walk?"  
"I have no time now".  
"But he's your son".  
"Yes I know that's why I said that".  
"Oh you!"  
Trunks stood up and walked to Vegeta and hold him tight.   
  
"What's this?"  
"Dwaddy I wlove wyou".  
"Uh".  
Everyone was speechless for a while.  
"Vegeta, say something back".  
"Why shod I".  
"Cause he's your son!"  
"Ye ye I know".  
"Well say something!"  
"Alright".  
"Trunks! I-I-I l-l-love y-you t-t-o-to. Agh this is redicules...I...love...my...whole family!"  
"Oh Vegeta me to...oh I love you so much!"  
The family of Vegeta hugged each other. But they all forgot about one big thing.  
"So this place is earth hah?"  
"Yes I think so Master Lude".  
"Huh? Goku look".  
"Was that the energie I felt?"  
"I guess".  
"Wow those two guys are not looking so strong".  
"Gohan look out! They are much stronger than you think".  
''Nah don't worry about me I'll be fine".  
Gohan walked to those two weird guys. But the two guys were just standing.  
"Hey who are you and where are you from!"  
"We'll tell you".  
"Hum".  
"I'm the great Master Lude and this is my assistent Killer".  
"Woh,if I hear they're names I think they're stronger than us".  
"Nah Krillin that can't be".  
"Well if you get a good look at them you'll see that they'r pethetic".   
  
"We are from the planet Lude".  
"Hey I know that planet, King Kai told me about it..."  
"Hey, hey, hey no flashbacks".  
"Oh, okay".  
"So what are you doing here?".  
"Son what's wrong with you today? Are you lost your mind? Your mother don't want, that and you know that".  
"Yes I know".  
"Wear here to rule the world!"  
"Owh wno wyou wdon't!"  
Trunks attacked them head on. And Killer try'd to grab him but he missed and Trunks kicked him in his face. But then Killer grabbed him again and this time he didn't mis.  
"Hey you let him go!"  
"Huh?"  
"Ye you big bully let him go right now, or I'll tell my husband that he must send you to hell!"  
"Hahahaha...HAHAHAHA...!"  
"What are you laughing at!?"  
"At you".  
"Huh?"  
"Here's your son back".  
"Huh? Trunks!"  
Killer throw'd Trunks hard to Bulma.  
"No!"  
"Aaa!!!"  
Vegeta rescued Bulma and Trunks.  
"Why did you do that!"  
"She wanted her son back".  
"Yes I know that!"  
"Killer this is boring kill someone and then we'll go home".  
"Alright".  
Killer pointed to Krillin.  
"And who are you killing Killer?"  
"Him, that bald guy".  
"What? Krillin look out!"  
"Huh?"  
Killer then shoot.  
"Oh no".  
Everyone was quiet.  
When Krillin layed on the ground and Killer and lude were walking back laughing to tey're ship,then there came a scream.  
"Aaaaa! Krillin!!"  
It was Eighteen. She ran to Killer to punch him and kick him. But it was no use.  
Only a miracle can save him...and that's me!.  
"I won't give up...never!"  
She attacked again...and now she hit him in the face.  
It worked!..Huh?What is this?.  
"Ha you'll never defeat me!"   
  
"Huh?"  
"Look closely from what I'm gonna do to you".  
"Huh?"  
"Hahaha. No one can escape from this".  
"Huh?"  
"Zariamaga!!!"  
"Huh?!"  
What is this? Well whatever it is it doesn't look like it's powerfull, cause this will be the greatest revenge they ever saw!.  
"Wach this mister...distroctcodisc! Here catch!"  
"Ha ha ha ha!".  
"What? That's amesing!"  
"What?"  
"That she did the distroctcodisc that Krillin can do".  
"Oh''.  
Oh no he destroid my destroctcodisc.  
"Oh no he's gonna fire, I must wach it".  
"Here you go!"  
"Rrrr!"  
"No! Here you go! I'm not gonna stand here till I've got my revenge!"  
"Ha ha ha!"  
"Fireball attack!"  
"What's this?"  
"Look out Killer!"  
"Huh?"  
The fireball attack of Eighteen hit the face of Killer.  
"Look at you Killer I said look out! And you didn't listen!"  
"Rrrr!"  
"Your a fool Killer!"  
"What?!"  
"Have fun in the third dimension".  
"Huh?"  
"No please Master Lude no!!"  
Killer is send to the third dimension.  
"Did you see that Vegeta, you can do that attack to and you did that to Nappa".   
  
Yes now I remember... "Nappa stop fooling around just destroy them!" "Alright Vegeta if you say so". "Why is it taken so long c'mon we don't have all day you know". "Yes yes I know! stupid". "What did you say?" ''Nothing". "Oh is that true?" "Yes". "But this is also true..." "What?!" "...Cause I'm gonna send you to another dimension!" "No please". "Aaaaa!" "No!".  
"Vegeta look".  
"Huh?".  
"So you send your assistent to the third dimension, how cute".  
"And I'm gonna send you to hell!"  
"Bin there done that".  
"So you wanna play tuf ha?"  
"Yes of course".  
"Alright then. Here is my first strongest blast!"  
"What the?"  
"Zurazuraiyama! Ha ha ha have fun in hell!"  
"Oh".  
"What!" Eighteen doesn't have a chance. I know what...I can fight with this Lude guy and then she can help Krillin.  
Goku teleports to Eighteen and grabbed her.  
"Hey what are you doing?"  
And he teleports back.  
"What have you done! Now he thinks he killed me!"  
"But I was just thinking that I can fight that Lude guy and that you can help Krillin".  
Huh! I almost forgot about him.  
Eighteen ran to Krillin.  
"Krillin are you okay?"  
She began to cry.  
"Say something".  
"Don't cry Eighteen".  
"Krillin!"  
"Ye it's me".  
"Are you okay?"  
"Ye I think so".  
"Can you walk?"  
"No I think not, cause I don't feel my legs anymore and and I-I..."  
"Huh, Krillin!!!!"  
"Android Eighteen we have to bring him to Dende".  
"Dende? Who's Dende?"  
"You'll see".  
Gohan, Eighteen and Krillin flew to Dende.  
"Hey Dende it's me!"  
"Gohan!"  
Dende ran to Gohan.  
"What's the matter Gohan you look if somebody died down there".  
"It is".  
"What?!"  
"Eighteen let him see".  
"Alright".  
Eighteen let Krillin see to Dende.  
"Huh! O no, Krillin!"  
"Yes I know".  
"C'mon green one can you heal him, now!"  
"Why yes of course".   
  
Dende did what Eighteen said.  
"What, what happened?"  
"Eighteen here saved you".  
"What? Eighteen but why?"   
"We will leave you two alone for a while".  
"Thanks Dende".  
"Your welcome".  
"So Eighteen why did you saved me?"  
"Because I...".  
"Because I what?"  
"...I-I love you Krillin".  
"What! Me to".  
"Oh".  
"I loved you sinds I had that controller and that I had to destroy you with that. And I thought about that kiss the whole time".  
"Oh Krillin that's so sweat".  
Eighteen gave Krillin a kiss.  
  
~2 years later~  
  
"Dwaddy are we gwoing to twhe pwark?"  
"Yes if your mommy is here, alright?"  
"Yes".  
"Okay".  
"Wlook twhere swhe wis".  
"O ye I see her".  
"Hey, mwommy!"  
"Marron!"  
Eighteen landed.  
"Mwommy!"  
Marron ran to her mother.  
"Mwommy I mwist wyou".  
"I mist you to honey".  
"But Marron your mom was only away for a minute".  
"I wknow".  
"Alright then, shall we go to the park?"  
"Wye!"  
"Okay".  
"Marron will you go in the car please?".  
"Wye!"  
Marron ran to the car.  
"Eighteen I was just thinking..."  
"Thinking what?"  
"...That I always and forever will love you".  
"O Krillin I will always and forever love you to...I promise".  
They gave eachother a kiss.  
  
The End 


End file.
